


Late Nights

by An_Aroused_Flamingo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, we got all kinds of jobs here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Aroused_Flamingo/pseuds/An_Aroused_Flamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren hears Armin crying one night and goes over to see what is wrong. THIS IS A LEMON<br/>Spoiler for episode 5. If you dont like Yaoi (boy on boy), Lemon’s (sex scene) or the pairing Eren X Armin then don’t read. =^.^=</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

Armin lied awake on his bed, his whole cabin was asleep and there was no one walking around outside. Armin could not sleep, every time he closed his eyes he remembered him sliding down a titans throat, then remembering how Eren had saved him. Armin had tears in his eye’s when he remembered Eren and how he thought he had died, he started to cry louder when he remembered how Eren’s arm and leg was bitten off, he rolled his face over on his pillow so no one would wake up from his crying.

He had saturated his pillow and his crying had become more noticeable now, he thought of Eren and whispered to himself “I thought i lost you forever Eren”. Armin cried again for about 5 seconds before he felt his mattress move, like someone else was on it with him. Armin lifted his head to see what was making his mattress move, he wiped his eye’s and blushed when he saw who it was.

“Armin, i heard you say my name, are you okay?” 

“Umm, I-I’m fine” Armin replied, still crying. 

“Yea, well i refuse to believe that when your crying, come on, you can tell me. What’s wrong?”

“Promise not to get mad or upset?”

Armin could tell that Eren was starting to get worried about him by the look in his eyes “i promise I wont get mad or upset, now tell me” 

Armin was still worried about Eren’s reaction as he thought to himself “But what if you dont keep your promise?, What if you don’t want to be my friend anymore? What if you want absolutely nothing to do with me after I tell you?” Armin ignored all the possible things that could happen in the future and worried about the present.

“Umm well, i was thinking about that time when we had to fight titan’s for the first time, and how that one titan bit off your leg and” Armin froze before continuing “and when that other titan was swallowing me and even though you only had one leg you still went in it’s mouth and managed to pull me out and...and” Armin started crying loudly again but covered his mouth so that no one would wake up. “I th-thought that i would n-never see you again and” There was silence for 10 seconds when Eren broke it “and what?”

“And.......I.......l-love you”

Armin just lowered his head and waited for Eren to yell at him or even hit him for saying that, but instead he grabbed Armin’s chin and lifted his head up so that he was looking into his eye’s and said “Do you know why i saved you from that titan?” Armin shook his head and replied with a “no”, he had always just assumed that it was because they were best friends.

Eren leaned in closer and said “i saved you because i love you too” as soon as those word’s left Erens mouth Armin blushed a little bit.

“R-really you l-love me too?”

“Of course i do, i have ever since that day i saved you from the bullies”

Armin giggled “Well, they ran away from Mikasa so technically Mikasa saved me”

“Oh shut up cutie” as he tilted his head to the side and placed his lip’s on Armin’s, Armin’s eyes widened as one last tear fell from his face. He closed his eye’s and responded to the kiss, moving there lip’s in sync, Eren slid his tongue across Armin’s bottom lip asking access into his mouth, Armin accepted his request and opened his mouth wide enough so that his tongue had enough room to slide into. Armin moaned as Eren licked the roof then all around of his mouth, Armin moved his tongue with Eren’s until they both broke away for air, leaving a string of saliva which broke after Eren moved his head back more.

Eren leaned back in when he had more air but kissed his neck this time instead causing another moan to escape from Armin’s mouth, he instantly slammed both his hand’s over his mouth so no one would wake up. After another moan escaped through his mouth and now hand’s, he noticed that his pant’s were getting shorter and tighter as he thought to himself “Im hard already?, fuck now he’s gonna think i’m desperate” when he stopped thinking he felt something hard against his leg, he lowered his eye’s to see that Eren was also hard as he thought“Nevermind” while grinning.

Armin grabbed the end of Erens shirt and started to pull it off leaving his torso visible in the cold night air. Eren smiled as he removed Armin’s shirt as well, throwing it to the other side of his bed as he whispered “your more built than i thought”. Eren started to play with Armin’s nipple causing him to shiver at his touch, Armin remembered that Eren’s cock was geting scratched to death by his zipper so he grabbed his shoulders and flipped them around so that Eren was underneath Armin. Armin kissed Eren on his lip’s again before he lowered his head and hand’s to the extremely noticeable bulge in his pant’s.

Armin pulled at the string that kept Eren’s pajama pants up until they were lose enough to pull of, leaving him in his boxer’s. Armin blushed madly when he realized what he was doing, but continued as he has always wanted to be this close to Eren. He put his index fingers in-between the elastic of his boxer’s and slid his hands down till he could put them to the side. Armin went a really dark red when Eren’s cock was visible and right in front of his face. Armin lowered his head until his lip’s were inches away from the head, he heard a moan escape from Erens mouth when his warm breath hit his now cold cock, Armin lifted his head and whispered to Eren “be quiet, if you make to much noise we will wake everyone up” Eren nodded and said “okay”.As soon as he said that he put his hand on Armin’s head and pushed it back down to his crotch. Armin gulped at Eren’s cock before sticking his tongue out to flick the tip of his cock causing Eren to shut his eye’s and breath heavily, Armin started to circle the tip before sliding it into his mouth making Eren moan with his mouth still closed while gripping onto the sheet’s, Armin licked up any pre-cum before bobbing his head up and down. Eren moaned more with his mouth closed as Armin swirled his tongue around the cock making his own erection harder and more painful in his pant’s.

He could tell that Eren’s climax was just around the corner, that’s when Eren pulled Armin’s hair raising his head away from his cock, pushing him over and landing on him so Armin was on the bottom again.

Armin was surprised when he had changed positions with him and whispered “Why did you make me stop? you were about to c...” Armin was cut off by Eren’s lip’s on his own as he whispered “Shhh” Armin obliged and waited to see what Eren would do next.

Armin stared at the roof (since they were on the top bunk) and widened his eye’s when he felt something tugging at his pant’s, he looked back up into Eren’s seductive eye’s as he pulled Armin’s pant’s and boxer’s completely off, Armin stared at Eren’s face until Eren giggled and whispered “wow, your bigger than me” Armin giggled as well but then shivered as Eren trailed his index finger down in-between Armin’s abb’s then digging his nail’s into Armin’s cock sliding them down to the tip making Armin moan, Eren then started to pump his cock making him slam his hand’s over his mouth so he can moan a bit louder, Armin had done this to himself before thousand’s of time’s while thinking of Eren, but when Eren was doing it for him it felt a million times better, Armin could tell that his climax was coming and was about to whisper it to Eren when he pinched Armin’s hole closed with his finger’s so no cum would come out, Armin gasped as Eren leaned in closer to whisper “you cum so quickly and easily” as he giggled while continuing to run his nail’s down the side of his cock.

Armin whispered to him “E-Eren.. please just Ahhhhh..... please just let ahhhhh” Eren leaned in closer again “i can’t hear you Armin, i wanna hear you beg for this, for me” Armin opened his mouth but only a moan came out “Still can’t hear you Armin” Armin finally opened his mouth without moaning and said “P-please Eren, i b-begg of you, P-p-plea AHHHH” Armin started to get a bit irritated and yelled “FOR FUCK SAKE EREN, PLEASE JUST FUCKING LET GO, I BEG OF YOU, JUST PLEASE LET GO” Eren smiled and let go making Armin cum hard and harsh.

As he was trying to catch his breath he widened his eye’s remembering that he had just yelled that out, he looked up at Eren and whispered “fuck, i yelled that out, are they still asleep?” Eren looked down and looked back up to Armin “Yep, fucking hell they sleep like rock’s, you yelled that out so loud that i would of heard you from the girls cabin”

“Well it’s your fault for not letting me cum there and then”

“Well now it’s all over my left hand and stomach” as he smiled 

Armin tilted his head to the side so Eren would not see him blush, but he just grabbed his chin and made him look into his eye’s “don’t hide from me when your blushing, you look adorable” as he pecked him on the lip’s “Are you tired now or do you want to continue?” Armin didn’t want this to end so soon, even though he was tired he said “continue” with a smile on his face.

“Okay then” Eren said as he put three fingers on Armin’s lip’s, pushing them through into his mouth whispering “suck” Armin widened his eye’s with interest asking “why do i need to suck three of your fingers exactly?”

“Because we don’t have any lube and this will have to do”

“But what is lube used for?”

Eren giggled “your so adorable and innocent, it’s so that you won’t be in pain”

“But why and when would i be in pain?”

“When i do this” as Eren removed his finger’s from Armin’s mouth and flipped him over inserting the first finger in his hole, making Armin scream into his pillow and making him rock hard again, Eren whispered into his ear “are you in pain? do you want me to stop” Armin answered quickly “no p-please continue E-Eren” as the pain soon turned into pleasure. Eren answerd with a “Okay” as he inserted a second finger making Armin bite back a scream and a moan as the though “it hurt’s, but i don’t want it to end”.

“do you want me to stop now?”

“no keep going”  
“i don’t care if it hurt’s”

“Okay, don’t worry, this is the last finger” Armin said “okay” but though “aww, even though it hurt i kinda didn’t want it to end”

As Eren inserted the last finger Armin moaned loudly into his pillow which went straight to his throbbing erection. Armin felt Eren’s fingers exit his hole and felt the tip of his cock in the hole instead as he whispered “Ready?” Armin nodded and said “Ready” Eren smiled and inserted his whole cock into Armin making him scream in pleasure once again, Eren thrusted into Armin making moan’s escape the blond’s mouth, Armin knew that his climax was coming and that’s when Eren stopped thrusting into Armin and whispered “I wanna hear you beg for this again” Armin growled “come on, not this again”

“you know what i want Armin, just beg again”

“come on Eren, plea-”

“Armin”

Armin got impatient “Fine, please fuck me Eren, please just fuck me hard and long, PLEASE EREN” 

Eren was pleased with his begging and thrusted hard into him making Armin scream his name, they both didn’t care about the noise they were making anymore and they could care less if anyone woke up at this point of time, Armin was close to cumming and he knew that Eren knew that since he said to him “you need to release don’t you?” Armin nodded as Eren held the tip of his cock closed again and said “here, we will cum together” Armin was breathing heavily as he said “O-Okay” as Eren was thrusting even harder into Armin making both of them moan and scream each other’s name’s , Eren was close to cumming and Armin was about to explode when Eren screamed Armin’s name, letting go of Armin’s cock so they could cum together, Eren gave one last thrust before cumming inside of Armin which made Armin cum all over his stomach.

Eren collapsed on Armin and rolled over so that he was lying next to Armin as he whispered “I love you” kissing him on his soft, sweet, warm lip’s as Armin replied “I love you to” as they were about to go to sleep in each other’s arm’s they heard a voice that sounded like Jean’s saying “Finally they have stopped fucking each other” Armin and Eren opened there eye’s wide and looked down over there bed to see that only one person was actually asleep as Armin thought “Fuck, does that mean they heard everything that was going on?” As Connie joined in the conversation “yea, there finally done, now we can talk”

“let’s quote our favorite line’s that they said while they thought that we were sleeping” as Jean cleared his throat “Mine was “i wanna hear you beg for this, for me” as he started laughing his head off

“Well my favorite was “please fuck me Eren, please just fuck me hard and long, PLEASE EREN” i was trying so hard not to laugh” as Marco struggled for air then continued to talk “well now we know who the first people were to lose there virginity in this cabin was”

“Hey, how do you know i wasn’t the first to lose my virginity” Connie said with a raised voice, he could hear Jean laugh again. “Yea right connie, look how ugly you are, it’s extremely hard for us to believe you when your looking like that”

“FUCK YOU JEAN”

“you wish” Jean responded. 

the whole cabin was laughing except for Armin and Eren who hid under the blankets, “well this is embarrassing” Armin said with a whole lot of blush on his face.

“Just ignore them Armin, let’s go to sleep” they could still hear Connie and Jean arguing but ignored them as he kissed Armin on the lip’s and continued to hug him, before drifting off they both said at the same time “I love you”.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally uploaded this fanfiction, yay. I actually finished this fanfiction a month ago but my laptop was taken off me when i left this open and i went to go get a cookie and my mum walked in and read this, so embarrassed, Anyway hope you liked it and please message me if you think that there was something that could of needed some improving, i am a novice writer after all ^^


End file.
